Police guide
This guide will attempt to cover the wide variety of knowledge and skills a police officer needs to possess to be successful in Cops and Robbers. Basic Commands Here are the basic commands that you will be using on a daily basis as a Police Officer. When using a command without a nick or id, it will automatically use that command on the nearest civilian or criminal. When in a car, pressing the sub-mission key (2), will automatically use a command appropriate to the situation, such as /ar on the nearest criminal, or /pu on the nearest criminal in a vehicle. Arrest "/arrest " ("/ar " "a") ' - Using this command near a wanted (orange) suspect (when they are on foot) will arrest them and send them to jail. If the officer is on foot, they will point a gun at the suspect and the suspect will put their hands up. Issue ticket '"/ticket " ("/tk ") ' - If a suspect is ticketable (yellow) this command will issue them a ticket. Suspect list '"/suspects" ("/sus") ' - When entered this command will show a list of current suspects and warrants. Warrant list '"/warrants" ("/war") ' - When entered this command will show a list of current warranted suspects who need to be arrested. It will also show their wanted level, location and vehicle. Cop Message '"/copmsg " ("/cm ") ' - If you need to contact a fellow officer, without typing directly in the main chat, you can use the command to talk to all fellow officers in private. Calling Backup '"/backup" ("/bk") ' - If you are need in urgent backup, you can use this command to send out a backup request call to all other officers on duty. Your dot on the radar will turn purple, for easy identification. Freeze/Pullover 5 '"/freeze " ("/fr ") ' - If a suspect isn't complying to your orders, you can use this command to ask them to freeze/pullover and hopefully take control of the suspect. Visual Contact '"/visualcontact " ("/vcontact ", "/vc ") ' - Typing in this command means that you have visual of the suspects on your screen. Entering this command will not allow the suspects wanted level to drop. Reporting '"/report " ("/rp ") - If a suspect is disobeying order or is abusing someone/something, then you can use this command to report them and issue them a ticket. Abusing this may result in a kick/ban from the server. Suspects There are multiple types of suspects. No suspects or civilians should be shot unless in self defense. 'Unwarranted Suspects' These suspects have a wanted level of 1-5, and show up on the radar as yellow. They can only be ticketed, while they are pulled over in a car or on foot. 'Warranted Suspects' These suspects have a wanted level of 6-10, and show up on the radar as orange. They must be arrested, which is only possible if they are on foot. 'Most Wanted Suspect's These suspects have a wanted level of 9-10, and show up as dark orange on the radar. They must be arrested, like other warranted suspects, but can also be taken down with extreme force for a reward. Police Station There are several things that you can do at the police station. 'Interior' The interior is accessed by a checkpoint in the front the of the PD. It contains the jail cells and the temporary police signup checkpoint. 'Jail Cells' The jail cells contains prisoners arrested by cops. They are popular spots for rapists, both inside and outside. Most civilians in the PD will be near the jail cells. In San Fierro and Los Santos, there are three jail cells. In Las Venturas there are six. 'Temp Cop Signup Checkpoint' This checkpoint is for civilians only. By entering this checkpoint, civilians become volunteer cops, but they keep their skins and have more limited abilities than normal cops. Temp cops can gain ranks but lose them when they leave the police force or the city changes. They do not earn daily pay. 'Police Department Bot' Since Version 16, the bots can now be used to access the following commands using the Middle Mouse Button. Refill Cops can use "Refill Points" (earned by doing cop work) to heal themselves, get armor, weapons and ammo. Cops can earn a maximum of 10 Refill Points. The availability of weapons in this menu is dependent of a cop's rank. Jail List (/jaillist, /jl) Provides a list of criminals currently serving jail sentence, as well as their remaining time and bail amount. Parole (/parole, /pl) Allows a police officer to relese a jailed player for free as long as he has served his minimum jail sentence. 'Exterior' Mission Checkpoint Type /mission (/mis) to initiate either a routine patrol mission or a domestic disturbance mission. For routine patrol, a cop must reach all 5 randomly selected checkpoints before time runs out. Reaching a checkpoint gives $2500 and reaching all checkpoints would award an additional $25000 bonus, totalling $37500. In a Domestic Disturbance mission, a cop must go to a randomly selected house before time runs out. The less time it took to reach, the more money will be awarded. 'Garage' The garage at each PD has multiple levels, including underground parking. Each PD has a large number of LSPD or LVPD cruisers. There is always at least one of each in every city. There are also police motorcycles, rangers, enforcers, and undercover(black) cars. Also, in each city, there are a few "chase units", which are fast cars that cops can use and arrest from. Apart from country police stations, the occasional fire department, some airports, and CIA/FBI spawns, these are the only places where police vehicles are found. 'Garage Chekpoint' All main PDs have a checkpoint that cops can use to fix their vehicle, attach nitros (even on police cars) and respawn their vehicle. Since Version 16, cops can now buy a Vehicle Repair Kit. To use them, exit a vehicle and type "/vehrepair". The car must be stopped to use this. Basic Tactics Equipment When you spawn with a new life as law enforcement, you have a couple choices. You can jump right into it, grab a car, and go chase criminals. A recommended alternative, however, is to do police missions. This will give you some money as well as some practice. Once you're done with this, you should probably go to an Ammunation or call a Police Arms Dealer , so you can properly equip yourself. What weapons you should get depend on your tactics. Most people like to be able to shoot criminals without leaving their cars, so they get MP5's. The following is a sample set-up. * Body Armor - Recommended for protection. * Desert Eagle - You should already spawn with some, 50 rounds is adequate. * MP-5 - For drive-bying, buy as many as you can. * M4 - Has excellent range, accuracy, damage and clip size. Recommended when shooting as a passenger. * Sniper Rifle - Used for taking down roof snipers and helicopters. There are aditional items that are not necessary, but will make the job much easier. * Donuts - Can heal cops at anytime, but you lose control on foot while eating. Type /donut to eat. * Condoms - Protects an officer against dangerous STDs. * Chastity Belt - Prevents an officer from being raped in the first place, it can break so always keep condoms handy. * Adrenaline Pill - Completely heals a player as well as curing all diseases. Can be bought at hospitals, type /ad to use. * Vehicle Repair Kit - Completely repairs a vehicle. Useful when in the countryside or the Pay n' Spray is crowded. 'Lag PIT' A PIT maneuver is a tactic used by police to disable a suspect vehicles. This is done by strategically bumping into the suspect's vehicle, forcing it to veer sideways and lose control. In SA:MP, due to lag and de-sync issues, the normal way of performing a LAG pit is not a viable option. The video (by Carl2) illustrates the proper way of doing a PIT in SA:MP, called a Lag PIT. See Also * Score Guide (Cops) Further Reading Note: The following links are from the CnR forums. * Carl2's Cop Guide * Cristi's Cop Tips * Updated 10-Codes by Jason (aka Cis) Category:Guides Category:Game Help